Las famosas Ultimas palabras
by VanDekki
Summary: "Nunca vuelvo a beber de nuevo..."    Quinn Fabray suspiró ante esta idea, que no era la primera - y no sería la última - vez que iba a pensar estas palabras en su vida. Faberry & Brittana! :D Una adaptación del FF en ingles de @We'll Be A Dream
1. Facebook

-Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

-Yo solo hago una traducción/adaptación de la historia original del Usuario _We'll Be A Dream_

_-Por favor si tengo un error háganmelo saber, de antemano, gracias y disfruten de su lectura_

"Nunca vuelvo a beber de nuevo..."

Quinn Fabray suspiró ante esta idea, que no era la primera - y no sería la última - vez que iba a pensar estas palabras en su vida. "La famosa última palabra, Fabray". Se paró de su asiento para llegar a su vaso de agua. por enésima vez desde que se despertó temprano en la mañana. Cambió su atención sin rumbo entre Facebook y una página de chismes de celebridades. Se dejó caer aún más en su asiento y apoyó la barbilla en su mano mientras sus ojos se nublaron momentáneamente de cansancio.

Fue sólo un mes después de las vacaciones de verano de la escuela y ya estaba haciendo una promesa a sí misma dejar de permitir que Puck y Lauren le sirvan a sus mezclas de cócteles. Cuando Puck descubrió un libro en el sótano de Rachel Berry titulado "Big Bad-Ass libro de cócteles", durante su primera reunión del Glee Club, alcohol como combustible del partido, no se dio cuenta que tendría que pagar tanto, lo producen en todas las reuniones desde entonces. Quinn pensó que Puck se refería a la toma de las bebidas porque el libro tenía la palabra "Bad-Ass" en la parte delantera, por lo tanto creyó que eran impresionantes bebidas varoniles.

Varoniles no eran, eran impresionantes... hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Quinn se despertaba en el suelo o en el sofá con un dolor de cabeza, un calambre en el cuello y una memoria con agujeros negros llenos de las horas previas de los acontecimientos. Se había convertido en una parte regular de su agenda social asistir a las fiestas de verano Glee Club. Quinn había llegado a admitir que le gustaba salir con ese grupo de amigos y se habían convertido en muy estrecha relación durante los dos años que les había conocido. Los fines de semana de verano consistían ahora en fiestas, por lo general en los hogares Puckerman o Jones.

Quinn Fabray era soltera y amaba la falta de presión que ejercía cuando estaba en una relación. El verano también eliminaba la tensión que sentía durante el período escolar para mantener las apariencias dentro de McKinley High y la necesidad de tener dulce para mantenerse en el último peldaño de la escala social. Ella fue capaz de dejar el pelo suelto y esperar dos meses de fiesta sin preocupaciones y tomando el sol. Tal vez con un contenido de menos alcohol para el próximo sábado.

Quinn se había dado cuenta de que durante el último año en la escuela, había hecho de todo tipo de locura cuando se trataba de Finn y su deseo de ser reina del baile. La vida era más grande que una corona de plástico y estar con un hombre que no le gusta mucho. Santana y Brittany le habían hecho una charla de intervención para hacerle ver cómo sus metas en la vida se salían de control. Ella se encogió dentro de ahora, cuando miró hacia atrás y se vio completamente obsesionado con ganar baile... y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa y hace daño a nadie para llegar allí.

Cuando miró hacia atrás y se vio completamente obsesionado con ganar baile ... está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa y hacerle daño a todos para llegar allí.

**Mercedes Jones te ha etiquetado en una foto.**

El sonido de la notificación en su página de Facebook despertó Quinn de sus pensamientos y divagaciones. Hizo clic en el enlace mientras gruñía. Mercedes fue una pesadilla para convertir su iPhone en una herramienta de recopilación de pruebas en las fiestas y la carga de vergüenza e incriminatorias fotos de la banda al día siguiente. Quinn estaba agradecida de que ella nunca había hecho algo muy vergonzoso. Hubo una vez que involucraba un disfraz de stripper, el poste de luz y un bombero, pero esas fotos nunca lo fueron publicadas.

Rápidamente repaso la noche anterior, tratando de recordar si hubo algún momento vergonzoso en la que la habrían etiquetado. El corazón de Quinn dio un salto y le tomó unos momentos para recordar cómo respirar cuando una foto nueva cargaba en su pantalla. Se mostraba ella hecha un ovillo, tumbada en el sofá de la sala de Mercedes. Eso hubiera estado bien. Excepto porque su cabeza estaba en el regazo de Rachel Berry, mientras ambas dormían, el brazo de Rachel descansaba a lo largo del cuerpo de Quinn. Rachel estaba sentada con una expresión tranquila y Quinn estaba envuelta en una manta. Los dos parecían estar en paz. Tan a gusto juntas. Tan natural. Era tan entrañable. Excepto... que ella estaba en la imagen con una chica que suele evitar. Así que ¿por qué estaba acostada en ella simulando que eran las mejores amigas desde hace años?

La mente de Quinn iba toda velocidad. No podía ser ella. No recordaba que eso hubiera sucedido. Mercedes era un mago de Photoshop? ¿Por qué Mercedes haría una foto falsa y la pondría para que todos la vieran?. Quinn sacudió la cabeza y se rió. "Esto es una locura, Fabray". Cuando Quinn se había despertado, recordó que había una manta alrededor de ella y ella había estado en el sofá, pero no había visto a la pequeña morena. Esto hizo que Quinn se sintiera sola una fracción de segundo. Ella se tomó un momento para exhalar con fuerza, apretando el puente de su nariz, pasó sus dedos por su pelo corto antes de volver a mirar la imagen, confusa de nuevo. La rubia trató de recordar todos los acontecimientos de la noche, pero después de la medianoche se convirtió en un borrón. Por lo menos no hubo comentarios en la foto.

Quinn vio que Rachel también estaba etiquetada en la foto así que le dio click a su nombre. Esto abrió la pagina de perfil de Rachel; **Rachel Barbra Berry**.

**Rachel solo comparte cierta información con ciertas personas. Si tú conoces Rachel,****añádela como amiga o envíale un mensaje.**

"Demonios!"

Quinn maldijo y frunció el seño. Ella no era amiga de Rachel en Facebook. La única información que Quinn pudo leer fue que Rachel Barbra Berry era '**mujer, de Lima, Ohio****y asistía a****William McKinley High School**'. Ella miro atentamente la foto de perfil de Rachel, que mostraba como Rachel, Mercedes y Kurt sonreían, esa foto fue tomada en una barbacoa que organizo Santana hace un mes. Rachel usaba un bikini azul, lentes de sol tipo aviador tenía un brazo casualmente esparcido alrededor de Mercedes. Ella tenía un bronceado uniforme y una sonrisa deslumbrante que era mucho más cautivante cuando reía naturalmente, en esa foto. Quinn repente sintió la necesidad de tomar agua otra vez, convencida de que era a causa de la resaca que su boca se secó de repente.

Terminó el vaso de agua antes de golpear accidentalmente a su escritorio. Rachel parecía tan despreocupada en la fotografía. Quinn había estado en la misma parrilla con el resto del club, pero como era la norma para ella y Rachel, nunca se la pasaban juntas durante sus reuniones. Rachel estaba saliendo con Finn en ese momento y Quinn había estado todavía resentida con ellos. Quinn nunca se había sentido más satisfecha y lleno de un deseo de decir "te lo dije" a una semana después de la misma parrilla cuando Rachel rompió con Finn. Ella se sorprendió al escuchar que había sucedido tan rápido después de haber llegado de nuevo juntos. Quinn estaba secretamente feliz por la morena. Tal vez ahora podía seguir adelante y darse cuenta, al igual que la rubia, que Finn nunca las trataba como merecían. Claro, había sido frustrante para Quinn a ver a su ex con otra chica, especialmente Rachel Berry, pero también era frustrante ver cómo la trataban.

Se sintió mal de que ella y Rachel frecuentaban en el mismo círculo sin embargo, el verano lo habían pasado evitándose. Se había desarrollado a partir de que Quinn está más allá de una perra y Rachel por temor a la ex-Cheerio, era como un incómodo silencio de la resolución. Quinn a veces veía en los ojos de Rachel la expresión de inseguridad, como si estuviera en un conflicto en cuanto a acercarse o alejarse de Quinn y tratar de reparar el daño o que las cosas siguieran su curso. Rachel nunca lo hizo. Quinn veía un dejo de tristeza en los ojos marrones de Rachel, pero ante todos estaba de vuelta como una adolescente sin preocupaciones disfrutando de su verano. "No es que me importa una mierda de todos modos!" Quinn puso el puntero del ratón sobre un enlace de "Rachel Fotos" e hizo clic. Se sentó en su silla con un ruido sordo y rodó los ojos.

**Rachel solo comparte cierta información de forma pública.. Si tu conoces Rachel,****añádela como amiga o envíale un mensaje.**

"Oh, mierda, Facebook!" El mismo mensaje apareció de nuevo a mofarse de ella. A pesar de que Quinn Fabray había pasado la mayor parte de su experiencia escolar ya sea odiando o irritado a Rachel Berry, en este momento estaba intrigada por la morena y se encontró flotando a su ratón sobre el botón **'Añadir amigo'**. "¿Por estas pendando en añadirla?" ... No, no, no me importa lo la estúpida página de Facebook de Berry diga"… En los próximos Quinn se paso de ir y venir entre mirar la foto que Mercedes había publicado y el botón de **'Añadir Amigo'. **"Déjate de eso Quinn!" Estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y bostezó. No era así como se contempla pasar sus domingos por la tarde, completamente confundida y estresada sobre Rachel Berry.

Quinn no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo en la Tierra había terminado acurrucándose en un sofá delante de todos con la persona que despreciaba. Bueno, tal vez "desprecio" pudo ser una palabra demasiado fuerte. Quiero decir, Rachel le molesta con sus maneras obstinadas y sus trajes horribles ... pero ella admiraba en secreto su determinación y bueno ... esa voz. Esa voz que siempre le dio escalofríos. Ella nunca lo admitiría pero hacia que la pierl de gallina apareciera en sus brazos o las lágrimas que se forma cuando Rachel Berry abre su estúpida voz y comienza a cantar. Debido a Quinn Fabray estaba en la cima de la jerarquía y Rachel Berry sin duda en la parte inferior. Ella nunca podría admitir que fascinado por el talento de Rachel.

"¡Oh, qué demonios ..." Quinn hace clic en su ratón.

**Rachel Barbra Berry**** tiene que confirmar tu petición de amistad. ****Solo envía tu petición si la conoces personalmente. **

**Enviar Invitación** o**Cancelar**


	2. What the hell?

**Capítulo II**

19 / Diciembre / 2011

**Notas de la autora **_**We'll Be A Dream**_**:**

"_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen .Si fuese así, terminaría sólo por escribir Faberry y escenas Brittana ... para luego ser despedida de la Fox." _

**Notas de la traductora**_**VanDekki:**_

_Hola. Espero que tengan buen dia/tarde/noche, dependiendo el caso. Lo sé, no tengo perdón de dios porque deje de lado la historia pero he de decir que soy una irresponsable y que me pueden hacer lo que quieran. Yo soy de las de flojita y cooperando hahaha._

_Disfruten porque no sé cuando subiré el otro T_T_

Quinn dejó caer su rostro entre las manos y contuvo el aliento después de confirmar su petición.

_¿Por qué estoy pensando sobre esto?_ Solo estaba siendo amable con Rachel, era la única del Glee Club a la que no había añadido… _Solo estoy siendo amable… Hacer las paces y es todo… _

Pasó por el resto de las fotos de la noche antes, que Mercedes había cargado. Allí estaban las fotos del usuales de una fiesta, un montón de juegos de beber que tenían lugar, algunos bailando, las parejas besándose y también las fotos grupales usuales. Quinn busca automáticamente su propio rostro en cada uno de ellos. ¿Por qué no estaba en cualquier otra foto? Y entonces se dio cuenta, tampoco Rachel lo estaba. Las fotos eran de todos al final de la noche, cuando Mercedes encontró a su cámara, oculta en el refrigerador por Santana. Así que dónde habían estado ella y Rachel? Y, posiblemente, juntas?

'_Necesito un Advil.'_

Con un gemido Quinn cerró su computadora portátil y se dirigió abajo, lejos de este mundo al revés donde compartió un momento íntimo con Rachel Berry que todos vieron. Su tono ringtone de teléfono celular la trajo de vuelta a la realidad tal como ella fue en busca de los analgésicos.

"Hey San."

"Hola Q! Como esta tu cabeza?"

"San, Porque estas gritando?"

Santana se rió al otro lado de la línea, la cual sonaba demasiado alegre para ser una chica que había estado de fiesta tan solo hace unas horas.

"Oh, tan mal ¿eh?"

"No, estoy bien." Quinn esperaba que su voz rasposa y privada del sueño no le diera problemas.

"Claro, claro ... así eh, Brit y yo esperábamos que tu y Rachel cargaran la bandera del orgullo gay en este verano?"

Quinn escucho a Santana y Brittany empezarse a reír mientras ella se detuvo en seco. Dolor de cabeza del demonio. "¿Qué mierda pasó anoche? Todo lo que Quinn quería hacer era aclararse la garganta, pero eso sería un cliché. Siempre es lo que alguien hace antes de decir "no sé lo que estás hablando" de una manera totalmente convincente. Tenía que averiguar lo que pasó anoche, y Santana, obviamente, sabía más que ella, pero ella no quería abrirse al ridículo.

"Santana sé que la gente gay piensa que todos los demás en el mundo son gay en secreto, pero no creo que dormir junto a alguien constituye una relación lésbica."

Quinn estaba mantuvo su compostura y sonrió. Su voz ni siquiera se escuchaba temblar. Todos esos años de resistencia frente a Sue Sylvester y otras Cheerios había dado sus frutos. Ella tenía mucho talento para esconder su miedo. O eso es lo que esperaba.

"Oh muy lindo Fabray. Asi que... Cuanto de la noche de ayer recuerdas?

"Todo". Su voz era un poco demasiado alta como para ser natural mientras ella luchaba por abrir el contenedor de aspirina que encontró.

"Vamos Q, no hay forma en el infierno, que estés tan calmada si es que tu recuerdas lo que estabas haciendo con Streisand."

"Oh, Santa Madre de mierda..." Le tomo a Quinn unos momentos antes de que pudiera contestar, su estómago estaba hecho un nudo mientras hablaba. "¿ De qué estás hablando Santana?" La voz de Quinn le estaba demandando respuestas, mientras se aferraba al borde de la encimera que estaba en la cocina.

"Oh mierda, ella realmente no lo sabe" Quinn escucho a Santana exclamarle, seguido de un jadeo de Brittany. "Q, que es lo que tu recuerdas?"

Quinn podía como sentir sus latidos retumbaban en su cabeza. Ella decidió ser honesta con sus mejores amigas para averiguar todo el drama que había ocurrido. Tuvieron una gran pelea? Finn estaba involucrado? La estresada rubia visualizo varios escenarios en los que pudo acabar en la situación de dormir juntas, se paso la mano por la cabeza, imaginándose cuál de todos esos escenarios podría ser. "Bueno, recuerdo a cada uno llegando a la fiesta, el **Beer Pong **y la comida, después puedo recordar a Lauren dándome un extraño coctel llamado 'Levanta Muertos' y…"

"Oh dios no."

"Que?"

" Bueno, hubo **absenta** en uno que otro! Demonios, le dije a Zizes que no te diera! Tu eres demasiado propensa a ponerte feliz!"

"Qu-"

"Okay, no te asustes..."

En ese momento, Quinn sintió que su respiración se ponía errática. Nadie se mantuvo en calma después de escuchar esas palabras. No le extrañó que no hubiese recordado algo. Ella había estado tratando de apañárselas con **wine coolers** y cerveza ligera desde su terrible experiencia con Puck hace dos años, pero Lauren podría ser muy persuasiva. _'Zizes estas muerta.'_

"Santana, dime lo que pasó."

Escucho a la morena respirar a través del teléfono. "Bueno mira yo no quiero que entres en pánico, pero bueno, estuviste bastante amistosa con Manhands toda la noche. Tener profundas y significativas charlas de cómo perdonó a los demás por el pasado, bla, bla, bla, ..."

"Santana!" Quinn tuvo que levantar su voz para detener la risa de Santana."

"Perdón Q pero fue como un crossover de un episodio de Oprah y los ositos cariñositos"

Quinn podía sentir su cara sonrojandose a medida que trataba desesperadamente de imaginar en su mente lo que Santana estaba diciendo, pero era como si su memoria estuviera envuelta en una niebla y queriendo dispersar esa neblina, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Escucho a Brittany regañando a Santana. Quinn animó Santana para continuar. Tenía 80% seguro de que ella estaba teniendo un sueño muy vívido en ese instante. Lo que estaba ocurriendo era demasiado surrealista

"Brit ... um, sí es así, ustedes desaparecido durante siglos y "me mandaron a ir a buscar a las dos ositas cariñositas en caso de que ustedes se abrazaran a muerte o algo así... " Santana estaba hablando demasiado lento para el gusto de Quinn.

"Jesus San, solo escupelo!" _'Bueno, hasta ahí quedo mi compostura.'_

"Bueno, ustedes dos estaban afuera en el patio trasero haciendolo… y me refiero, hubo una seria Rachel Berry que se estrelló contra la pared. Yo nunca te vi con alguien así! Bueno, si Berry no fuera tan molesta y tu no fueses mi mejor amiga, eso sería endemoniadamente sexy!"

"..."

"Q? Sigues aqui?"

"..."

Quinn no estaba segura si había asentido o estaba completamente en shock, pero Santana continuó hablando sin importarle

"Mira Q no te preocupes por eso. Nadie más vio, es genial. Por mi parte, creo que cada chica debe abrazar su lado sáfico de vez en cuando ..., pero la diva - ow "

Brittany no era de tirar demasiados insultos, como Santana, a la rubia le agradaba Rachel. Ella también sabía que Quinn se estaba volviendo loca, probablemente en el otro extremo del teléfono y necesitaba a sus amigos en estos momentos. Ella tomó el teléfono de su novia.

"Quinn, sigues allí?"

"Sí Brit." Quinn no sabia que fue lo que ella estuvo sintiendo en ese momento. Eso fue sin duda incómodo, pero no sabía si era porque ella besó a Rachel, besó a una chica, fue atrapada besando a una chica ... o fue atrapado besando a Rachel Berry. Ella estaba en shock. No sólo había algo muy grande que le ocurrió sólo hace unas horas, pero ella no tenía ningún recuerdo de él en absoluto. La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en una silla. Ella soltó una carcajada frustrada. _'Esto no puede estar pasando…'_

"Quieres que vayamos?"

Quinn se debatía entre la necesidad de sus amigos y la necesidad de ordenar su cabeza. Ella sabia que cada domingo, Brittany y Santana iban a lugares diferentes en una cita – aunque Santana le negara todo a Quinn –

"No, está bien chicas. Pienso que hay una diva con la que necesito hablar."

"Ve por ella, Q!"

"Qu- no, quiero decir... Yo no queir-"

"Okay Q, me tengo que ir, bye!"

Quinn se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar la línea telefónica muerta en el otro extremo. _'ve por ella? Que demonios?'_

Al demonio con la idea de evitarla. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Rachel Berry.

_**Absenta;**__ apodada la Fée Verte ('El hada verde'), es una bebida alcohólica de ligero sabor anisado, con un fondo amargo de tintes complejos. La absenta ha sido una bebida muy controvertida a lo largo de la historia. Esto se debe a la creencia de que ingerir una cierta cantidad causa alucinaciones, por eso algunos países decidieron prohibirla._

_**Wine coolers;**__ Algo asemejado a las Caribe Cooler_

**En fin, alguien más espera el tan ansiado beso BRITTANA?**

**Juro por mi nombre completo que si no obtengo un beso **_**brittanesco**_** decente, demandare a la FOX por incumplimiento**

**Diganme que ya votaron por la pareja favorita en el "****TV's Top Couples Tournament"? Si no es así, QUE ESPERAN! Tenemos que ganarle a Castiel & Dean**

**En otras noticias; El clima está loco… LOCO! **


	3. Oh por Dios! I

Ni Glee, ni este maravilloso FF me pertenece. Solo juego a que traduzco un poco. Todo esto es gracias a la autora **We'll Be A Dream**, de paso chequen su FF en su idioma original.

_/s/7324425/1/Famous_Last_Words_

"Ugh, nunca volveré a beber así otra vez."

"Famosas últimas palabras, querida" Blaine se rió mientras le entregaba Rachel y Kurt café y crossants se sentó frente a ellos. Estaban desayunando en el Lima Bean.

Eran solo las once en punto de un aburrido domingo por la mañana y los tres adolescentes estaban curando sus resacas, cada uno con sus bebidas favoritas con cafeína. Raquel había entablado una gran amistad con la pareja y generalmente eran sus confidentes cada vez que el drama aparecía en su vida.

Rachel suspiró dramáticamente y tomó un sorbo de su café, deseando que la habitación dejara de girar y se estuviera quieta.

"En serio chicos, que demonios voy a hacer?"

"No sé Rach, pero tengo que decir que eres una rápida! Hace un mes que rompiste con Finn y me dices que te gusta Quinn y ayer por la noche le plantaste la cara? Claro, quiero a Finn, pero tengo que darte apoyo para esto. "

La cabeza de Rachel giro y le dio al chico sonriente su mejor sonrisa. "Le estoy pidiendo consejo a Kurt… además soy demasiado frágil en este momento como para hacerle frente a una burla de cualquier tipo." Tomó otro sorbo de la bebida caliente, deseando nunca haber ido a la fiesta la noche anterior. Kurt le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y una mirada comprensiva al ver como Blaine intentó hacer que la morena se sintiera mejor.

"Uno nunca sabe Rach, ella tal vez se sienta de la misma manera. Quiero decir, ustedes estaban ardiendo anoche. Por supuesto, ustedes estaban tan ebrias como el reparto entero de Jersey Shore...pero ustedes dos estaban muy cariñosas anoche por una razón."

Rachel se sonrojó ante las palabras de Blaine al recordar los acontecimientos de un par de horas anteriores. Todo se precipitó en su mente como un rollo de película... La noche comenzó de una forma tan normal. Rachel había conseguido estar lista en casa de Kurt junto con Blaine, antes de recoger a Tina y Mike por el camino a la casa de Mercedes.

Podía recordar los juegos de beber y las sonrisas, los cócteles... mas cócteles... el nerviosismo en el estómago cuando Quinn llegó... más cócteles... Quinn tan bonita, incluso mientras continuaba evitando a Rachel... Quinn en la cocina... hablando... abrazos... más cócteles... _"¡Oh dulce Jesús no puedo creer que me dio un beso Quinn. Besé a Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray mierda! Quién se supone que me odia! Dios, estoy muerta. Es probable que Santana... Sí, definitivamente estoy muerta. Ojalá hubiera ido a ver Wicked de nuevo una última vez... "_

El corazón de Rachel estaba agitado. Ella se había vuelto loca desde que se despertó esa mañana para con Quinn acurrada en su regazo durmiendo. Blaine podía ver a Rachel con los ojos llenos de ansiedad. Apoyó su mano sobre la de ella con la esperanza de tranquilizarla.

"Rachel, no te asustes por el momento. ¿Qué te dijo cuando ella se despertó esta mañana?"

"Umm ... mentí un poco en cuanto a "antes de que ella se despertara."

"Aw Rach!"

"Bueno ella era tan linda Blaine y...si ella piensa matarme después de esto... es lo último que yo quisiera tener plasmada en mi memoria, no a ella abofeteándome la cara. Una vez que estaba bien - me refiero, que va a ser perfecto para mis memorias como un conflicto dramático de una noche de baile con la chica de mis sueños pero me gustaría mantener mi cara sin una huella permanente de su mano y... oh mierda Debí haberme quedado, no? "

Ella miró a los dos muchachos que se lanzaban miradas esporádicamente, ella miraba por la ventana las nubes, mientras su mente vagaba lejos de allí.

Rachel se había despertado con la madre de todas las resacas, pero eso quedó en el olvido cuando su visión se enfocó y se dio cuenta de Quinn estaba dormida, respirando suavemente con la cabeza sobre el regazo de la morena. Automáticamente se acercó y empujó suavemente un mechón de pelo rubio de los ojos de Quinn. _'Nos besamos ... " _Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas al recordar el evento de la noche anterior. Rachel se sintió tan estúpida, molesta consigo misma porque no había podido mantener sus sentimientos ocultos a la otra chica. Se sentía el pánico la inundaba y quitó la mano la mano de la cabeza de Quinn, como si el pelo de la rubia estuviera en llamas, quemándole los dedos. La culpa le causaba pánico, abrumando a la morena con tantos pensamientos a la vez.

'_He tomado ventaja de Quinn? Seguramente no. Recuerdo claramente que ella me beso de Nuevo. Momento – en verdad ella me beso primero? Ugh porque todo es tan confuso? Demonios Noah Puckerman y tus bonitos cocteles con sombrilla que me diste. Ella se va a arrepentir de esto cuando se despierte. Ella estará mortificada... dira que fue por mi culpa... ¿Por qué tuve que seguirla al exterior? El hecho de que nos pusimos de acuerdo para dejar el pasado atrás, no quiere decir que ella quería que la besara... ¿verdad? No...Tal vez? Pero demonios, que beso. No me importa si las dos estabamos ebrias… Quinn Fabray pude besarte. Quiero decir, eso fue –'_

"Rachel Berry podrías por favor dejar de tener una fantasía lésbica mientras yo estoy viendo a Sally Jesse por ahí?"

"Oh, Dios mío yo la amo!"

Kurt le dio una mirada a su novio con un "_volvamos al tema"_ a lo que Rachel, una vez más hizo ruborizarse. Ella sacudió su cabeza un poco para dejarse de imaginar el beso y esperaba que sus mejillas no la pusieran en evidencia.

"No estaba fantaseando Kurt, Yo sólo estaba tratando de recordar los detalles exactos de la noche anterior ya que estoy preparando mi argumento de la defensa para cuando Santana venga y tire a todo "Lima Heights" sobre mí" Rachel resoplo mientras imaginaba las diversas amenazas de Santana. Ella no necesitaba una latina furiosa pateando su la puerta, sólo quería hacer todo bien de nuevo.

"Oh, por favor, ¿has estado en Lima Heights? Los salarios iniciales de ahí son probablemente cientos de miles al año, su padre es un consultor". Además, ¿quién dice que Quinn va a volverse loca? ¿Cómo fue exactamente lo que sucedió?"

Rachel tomó el resto de su café y se dio cuenta que no había sido capaz de tocar su croissant con la ansiedad que tomaba su estomago. Los dos chicos de forma automática se inclinaron, como si se hubiesen perdido el final de la serie Grey's Anatomy, y estaba a punto de ser divulgada…

_Antes que nada pido de favor que no me tiren por la borda debido a que no hacia actualización pronta :c Tengan piedad de mi y de mi insana procastinacion. Y.. demonios, no hay Glee hasta Septiembre (según leí por ahí). Si alguien me hace el grandioso favor, seria genial que me acordaran vía Twitter de que tengo esto acá y por lo menos a alguien le interesa T_T _

_**Gracias.**_

_Twitter: VanDekki_


End file.
